


One reason to roam

by LiviKate



Series: Mischievous Friends [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Extra Viktor, M/M, Married Sex, Parental Viktuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri argue over whether or not Yurio counts as their son. And then they have sex.Originally posted as a chapter in Mischievous Friends but can be read as a stand alone.





	One reason to roam

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All I Need Is One, Watsky

“You're so sweet with Yurio,” Viktor said, clinging to Yuuri’s back as they made their way into their room, set aside for them by Leo’s parents. Yuuri was relieved that his parents had been so willing to allow him the run of the place for his birthday. He thought he’d heard Leo telling the Crispino twins that they were staying with his grandparents just a couple streets over. “You’re such a good parent already, Yuuri.”

“He’s not our son, Vitya, no matter how much you want him to be,” Yuuri said laughingly, shaking free of his husband’s grasp as he closed the door behind them and headed to the en-suite bathroom. Drinking mixed drinks always made his teeth feel gross if they were too sweet.

“He’s _like_ our son,” Viktor said, crossing to their suitcase and digging out their sleep clothes. He changed into his own, only falling over once as he wrestled his drunk limbs into his clean boxers and Yuuri chuckled around his toothbrush when his knee smashed audibly into the bedframe. He brought Yuuri’s to him in the bathroom, kissing him on the damp cheek and accepting the toothbrush that was handed to him, already loaded with toothpaste. Yuuri stepped away from the sink and stripped out of his own, stale smelling party clothes. Viktor leered at him in the bathroom mirror.

“You looked beautiful, my dear,” he said, sounding a little less than sexy with a toothbrush in his mouth. “Wrapped around that pole outside.” Yuuri just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“I can’t believe you made a deal with Sara Crispino to get me drunk enough to pole dance again.”

“We couldn’t help it,” Viktor whined, spitting into the sink. “We both like sexy, strong Asian men.”

“Well now she’s dating a beautiful, strong, Russian woman.”

“And you’re the husband of a beautiful, strong, Russian man. We must be a dream come true for her.” Viktor smiled, wide and teasing as he dried his mouth, before turning to Yuuri and tugging his underwear back down his thighs. Yuuri rolled his eyes but let it happen, tipping his face up easily into a kiss that was cool and minty. He kissed him simply, letting the taller, handsy man slide his shorts down and to the floor before detangling himself.

“Get off me, Vitya, I have to pee,” Yuuri laughed, trying his best to escape his husband’s kisses.

“Fine, fine, leave me,” Viktor moaned piteously, heading back to the bedroom without closing the door. Yuuri heard the bedsprings sigh as Viktor climbed in, and he listen to him get settled as he relieved himself. “I really am happy for Yurio, though,” Viktor said, loud enough to be heard, continuing their conversation from before. “You would be a terrific father, if you don’t consider yourself one already.”

“Aren’t you a little worried?” Yuuri asked, finishing up and flushing. Scooping his underwear up off the ground as he went, he appeared in the doorway, leaning on his shoulder, arms crossed. “I mean, how much do we really know about Otabek?”

“More than I ever needed to,” Viktor said with a casual smile, arms crossed behind his head, appraising his husband, who seemed completely at ease standing half naked discussing their son’s new boyfriend.

“Yes, but can we trust him with Yurio? Knowing what we know now?” Yuuri asked, coming to his side of the bed. He took his time removing his watch and glasses, continuing to voice his concerns. “He’s just so _experienced_. He’s been in trouble with the law. He’s got all those earrings and tattoos. And some of that music he played to day had very troubling themes and so many bad words. What if he has some weird kink that he wants Yurio to participate in?” He shuddered as he crawled into bed and got settled under the blankets, turning to his husband. “What if he’s not careful enough and he hurts Yurio? What if their whole relationship is causal to him, and he breaks Yurio’s heart?” Viktor was still reclined lazily, arms crossed under his head, smiling at him with an expression so soft and loving, Yuuri hadn’t seen it since their honeymoon. “What? Am I worrying too much?”

“Yes,” Viktor said, pushing himself up to seated and taking Yuuri’s hands in his own. “You are. But I love you all the more for it.” He leaned in and kissed him slowly. “Thank you for loving my family so much.” Yuuri was kissed again, love and heat swamping him alternatively as Viktor’s soft words and hot breath washed over him. “Thank you for worrying.” Viktor slipped his hands down his sides, touching his flanks under his shirt, gone soft in the offseason. “Thank you for caring.” He kissed him again, hot and filthy, tongue twisting into his mouth. When he pulled away again, their lips were wet and he slid them across his neck. “Thank you for taking care of my family.” He wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to thicken between his thighs. “You’re such a good parent to Yurio. I love seeing you with him.” A long stroke made Yuuri shudder, clinging to his husband’s shoulders.

“If you’re going to be touching my dick, please stop talking about our son.” Yuuri said, a little desperately, incredibly conflicted by the heat in his cock but the image of Yurio in his mind. Those two should never go together.

“Make me,” Viktor teased. Yuuri rolled his eyes but shoved at his husband’s shoulders, pushing him onto his back on the bed.

“I can do that,” he assured him, climbing up his body, and pushing his cock into Viktor’s open, gasping mouth. Viktor groaned around him with the first push into his mouth. Yuuri braced his fists against the bed, fucking his cock into his mouth with small, teasing strokes. “Still feeling talkative?” he asked, watching with rapt attention as Viktor drooled a little around him.

Viktor tried to shake his head, demonstrating that no, he wasn’t feeling talkative, and yes, Yuuri was in control. When he did, though, the dick splitting open his mouth brushed against his teeth.

“Fuck,” Yuuri bit out harshly, secretly obsessed with the slightly dangerous feeling of teeth on his cock. He grabbed his partner by the hair, picking his head up from the bed and _shoved,_ pushing his cock fully into his throat, the head pressing against his hard palate before being forced into the back of his throat. Viktor sputtered, fluttering around him. Yuuri looked down, flushed and gasping, and thrust his hips, fucking his face. A tear rolled over Viktor’s cheek and when he moaned around him, Yuuri barely managed not to come right then.

He released his grip on his hair, and sat back heavily on his chest.

“Guh,” was all Viktor said, gripping his thighs and tugging insistently, mouth still open and swollen.

“No, no, dear,” Yuuri said, leaning forward to cup his cheek. “I don’t want to be rough with you, not while you’re drunk.”

“I like it when you get rough with me, my spicy katsudon,” Viktor said with a wink. Yuuri rolled his eyes, laughing at the terrible nickname the Russian always used after Yuuri took control in the bedroom.

“You’re drunk, Viktor,” Yuuri said. “The last thing I want to do is gag you.” He raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you remember last time?”

“Oh my god,” Viktor groaned, throwing one arm over his eyes. “You throw up a little on a boy’s dick once, and he never gets over it.”

“Best honeymoon ever,” Yuuri said, laughing, spreading out over his husband, quaking with his own laughter.

Their cocks aligned, Yuuri’s wet with spit, sliding coolly along his partner’s. Viktor sucked in a breath through his nose, wrapping one arm tightly around Yuuri’s narrow shoulders, the other hand wrapping around their cocks.

“We’re going to make a mess,” Viktor said idly, even as he pushed his hips into the grip.

“C’mon, Vitya, like this,” he encouraged. “A little messy, but fast, less hassle.”

“I hadn’t realized fucking me open was such a _hassle_ for you,” Viktor commented with a sharp nip to his ear and a fast flick of his wrist. Yuuri shuddered.

“You know it isn’t,” Yuuri said, quickly becoming breathless at the smooth twist of his partner’s big, big hands. “It’s a privilege.” Viktor hummed approvingly and caught his lips in a kiss. “But,” Yuuri pulled away. “It’s late, we’re both tired, and Yurio will probably be sick tomorrow, so we should be quick.”

“What happened to not talking about the kid while I was touching your dick?” Viktor moaned, losing rhythm as he got closer, opening his eyes so that all that he could see was Yuuri, sweat beading on his brow, above him.

“Sorry,” Yuuri said, biting into his own lip. “You’re just so good.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Viktor said, whispering praise like he knew his husband liked. Yuuri huffed a laugh, apparently not too into the sex to not still be embarrassed by it. “Come here, you’re too far away,” Viktor whined, pulling on his shoulders until their bodies were flush together, no room left between their chests, or their lips. Viktor spread his legs, surrendering to Yuuri’s kiss and letting him thrust into the curve of his hip. The softness of his belly covered his own, giving him something soft and hot to fuck up against.

“ _Супруга_ ,” Viktor gasped into his mouth, beginning to lose focus on the kiss as the heat in his spine pooled. He came, making a mess between their bodies, as predicted. Yuuri pushed up and away, to avoid the majority of the mess. Wrapping his own hand around himself, it was moments until he, too, was adding to the come on Viktor’s stomach.

Yuuri’s head fell between his shoulders, and his arm shook where it was holding him up, breathless after his orgasm.

“Stay right here, my love,” he whispered shakily, standing up with effort and heading to the bathroom. He returned with a warm cloth, carefully cleaning Viktor’s skin and pressing a kiss to his tired mouth. He stepped back into his underwear, turned out the light and climbed back into bed.

“When did we get old, my dear?” Viktor asked into the darkness.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked with a smile in his voice.

“We just decided how to get off by what was most efficient. Our foreplay was you turning me on by being a good father. I lost a made up game to a twenty year old who has done more things with his body than I can imagine,” Viktor listed, sounding increasingly agitated as he went. Yuuri rolled into his side, pressing his fingertips against his lips.

“We’re not old,” he assured him, taking his fingers away to press a kiss to his lips. “We’re settled, we’re married, we’re happy. What more could you want?” That familiar tingle of anxiety stirred inside him, that one voice that would never completely disappear, that wondered whether or not he ever could be enough for Viktor Nikiforov.

“Nothing,” Viktor said after a quiet moment. “I cannot wish for anything else. I have everything I could ever need.” He kissed him. A kiss that was a promise, a goodnight, and a resolution. It was simple, efficient, the kind of kiss you would share in front of your child. And it was anything by boring.

“I love you,” Yuuri said against him, pushing his silver hair back from his forehead.

“I love you, too,” Viktor said. “And I love our family. I would never do anything to change it.”


End file.
